Untoward effects of glucocorticoid administration include attenuated linear growth, infertility, and miscarriage. We hypothesize that increased cortisol production associated with "stress" can lead to the same consequences. We propose testing this hypothesis by measuring cortisol production rates in appropriate subjects.